Of Passing Clouds
by ScribeofHeroes
Summary: Estel asks a few questions Legolas struggles to answer while they watch clouds pass over Rivendell.


**I do not own any of J.R.R. Tolkien's works, characters, the locations his stories take place ect. This story is for entertainment purposes only.**

**This story is told from the first person perspective, specifically Legolas' perspective. It takes place when Lord Elrond was raising "Aragorn son of Arathorn" as his adopted son, "Estel Elrondion." Aragorn/Estel is between ten and twelve years old.**

During one of my visits, Elrond's elven sons left the Hidden Valley on an orc hunt. I stayed behind and spent the following days with Estel. I had just come from slaying orcs in Mirkwood. My visits to Rivendell were supposed to be rests from fighting Souron's forces. The manling had once confided to me that times between his lessons could be lonely, especially when his brothers were away.

One day, after riding, running, hiking, and playful sparring with sticks, we paused to watch clouds pass overhead. We lay in a meadow where the grass was as high as my knees. The breeze stroked the grass and field flowers like a skilled musician playing a harp.

The weather was perfect for sky gazing. The sun shone down upon us, warming us with her touch. Then a cloud would briefly hide her, cooling us. The resulting light and shadow took turns deepening and brightening our surroundings. As we watched the white pilgrims of the sky, Estel asked a question.

"Why are you my friend Legolas?"

My eyes turned from the sky to look at the one watching it with me. What about the deep, blue expanse and white pilgrims had caused this question? The manling seemed lax and happy, but his voice held a note of confusion and curiosity.

"Why wouldn't I be your friend, Elrondion?" I asked in return.

He shrugged. "I don't have any other friends who aren't my brothers or teachers or Ada."

"Have you never played with an elfling?"

A mischievous grin flashed over his face. "I _did _play with an elfling once. He came to our house with his Adar. His had to talk with mine about something. They locked themselves in Ada's office and the elfling looked bored. So I asked him if he knew how to swordfight. He didn't. I showed him how to spar. He learned so fast he beat me. Then we raced. He beat me at that. Then we climbed trees. He climbed higher and faster. Then we skipped rocks. His went farther. He asked what was wrong with me. I was at Elrond's house, my skin wasn't glowing, my ears weren't pointed, and I kept losing at everything, so I guess him thinking I was sick was a reasonable assumption."

Estel had picked up that phrase from Erestor. It always amused me to hear it from his young lips. Today was the exception. Instead, I felt myself tensing as Estel continued. "I told him I wasn't sick. I was human. He said it was fun to play with humans, because he always wins."

I was feeling uncomfortably warm now. It was not the sun. Estel sighed and went on. "He was right. He won every game we played _except" _another wide, mischievous grin graced the manling's face, "hide and seek. I knew all the _best_ hiding places. He could always hear me breathing when he got close. He would look around and around. He almost never found the hiding place. That was fun!" Estel paused, and then added, "I'm going to be grown up before he is too. So I won at a few things."

I gave Estel a grin of my own. I had to force myself to do so. Estel sighed and went on with his story. I gave up trying to grin.

"His Ada wasn't happy when he found us chasing each other. He looked like my Adar does when he's mad at Elladan and Elrohir for letting me get hurt. I didn't hurt him though. I made sure we didn't break any rules. I haven't seen him since."

Some terms for this Elf father came into my head that I wouldn't say aloud before Estel. Instead I asked, "What did Elrond say about you and this elfling playing together?"

"He said I didn't do anything wrong, but that the elfling's father wanted him to play with other elflings, because they would grow up at the same time."

I turned to him and forced myself to smile. "That cannot come between us, Estel. I am already full grown. It can also not come between you and your brothers and Glorfindel."

"But why are you my friend? Glorfindel and Erestor teach me. Ada adopted me and made me, Elladan, and Elrohir brothers. Then there is you, did Ada ask you to be my friend?"

"No. Your brothers have been my friends for most of my life. I will be your friend for most of yours, if I can. You know, the elves you listed give you several friends. Would you have time for any more?"

"You can't be here all the time. Everyone else has important work to do. I try to help sometimes, but they usually tell me to go play. I'd have time to play with someone else when they're busy and you aren't here." He paused then said, "My brothers' other friends just ask me how I am and then talk to them. Why are you different?"

"Grownups are often busy Estel. Perhaps you should speak to your Ada about finding you another elfling to play with."

"He tried. Their parents won't let me play with them either."

I rose to one elbow to look at him. "How do you know this?"

"I heard Ada tell Glorfindel. Ada said he spoke to them all, but none of the parents in the valley want their elflings playing with me. They say I'll grow up and die too fast. Ada's always right."

I fell back onto the ground and continued to gaze at the sky. I could honestly think of nothing to say. Estel shrugged his shoulders and continued in a lower tone of voice.

"All of the grownup elves except Glorfindel, Erestor, and Ada think they shouldn't be raising me."

I turned my head to look at the boy again. "Who told you that?"

"They think I can't hear them because I'm not an elf. So, sometimes they whisper loud enough that I can. I listen to them when I'm bored and can't play outside. It can be interesting sometimes, but not always. One of them said I'm a cloud."

"A cloud?"

"They said I'll be here and gone as fast as a cloud being blown over Imladris."

Suddenly, I knew what had brought Estel's question to his mind and was not as happy about our current pastime. I ground my teeth at these loud whisperers. Estel shocked me with yet another question.

"How soon am I going to die Legolas?"

This time I sat up to look down at the boy. He had just a touch of fear in his grey eyes. Otherwise his expression and posture were of relaxed, but serious contemplation.

"Why do you ask?" It was all I could say, my throat had gone tight.

"Everyone whispers about it, but no one will really tell me. I know humans grow faster than elves and that once a human grows up they get weak and wrinkly, their hair turns white, and they just die. But no one will tell me exactly how fast it happens."

I opened my mouth, but no sound came out. I turned my head away from him. My eyes closed as I sought a good answer and tried not to let fear and grief overwhelm me. I heard the manling rise from the grass and squirm nearer to me. I turned my head back and opened my eyes. Estel was watching me. He sighed and spoke in a resigned voice.

"You don't have to be my friend, Legolas. Ada, my brothers, Erestor, and Glorfindel are all going to be sad when I die. I shouldn't make you sad too. Can you tell me when I'm going to die, though . . . , please?"

I finally found my voice.

"Estel, your life will seem longer to you than it will to me, but that doesn't mean we shouldn't be friends. I have already lost elven friends to death. It doesn't stop me from making new ones. It is a joy for me to come here knowing I shall wander this valley with you. You allow me to be young again, when I must always be boring and responsible at home. Even your brothers and I must sometimes be responsible and boring together. It is joy to behave as if I am an elfling again. I know I can do so with you."

"Will we stop being friends when I'm grown up?"

How did this child always find such questions to ask?

"No." I answered. I tried to quickly compile a list of reasons why not. He stared at me and waited for them. I stared at the sky and pretended not to notice. Finally, I found my voice again and went on, praying that I would say the right thing.

"I know you will be a great man someday Estel. I know because I can see glimpses of him in you now. When that day comes, I will be proud to call you friend and do boring, responsible grown up things by your side. Besides," I winked at him, "we will still be childish sometimes."

A bright smile spread over his face, almost as warm as the sun above us. In fact, I thought some shade would feel nice. "Do you feel up for climbing another tree?" I asked. The youth nodded.

We rose, I helping him to his feet. Then I jogged by his side to a nearby stand of trees and let him climb up on his own first before joining him. We talked to the tree we'd climbed. He agreed with me that Estel was most certainly worth befriending and not simply a passing cloud.

**Reviews are greatly appreciated.**


End file.
